Beautiful Day
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: Booth looks at moments in his and Brennan's life.Based this off christ cagle's beautiful day in a way.


A/N: The song Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle inspired me to write this oneshot

A/N: The song Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle inspired me to write this oneshot. Hope you like it

I like to think her and I have a good relationship after all this time has passed. Well, here's my story. One afternoon I was walking towards the diner on 5th avenue distractedly. Day one. I was crossing an intersection when some rude teenage boys ran by and knocked down a woman who probably had about ten file folders in her hands.

All the folders scattered on the ground. I went to her side on the ground and helped her pick up everything. God, it was Bones. I looked in her blue eyes, and for the first time looked at her. Not as my partner, but just as a woman in general. Her auburn hair was framing her face. Any guy would be an idiot not to notice how truly beautiful she was.

So before I knew what I'd said. I invited her to lunch with me the next afternoon. Then she asked me if it was a date. I was lost in her eyes, and voice. I heard myself distantly say yes and smile at her.

Day two. I picked her up from the lab around one. At work, we were partners, but at lunch and after work we didn't have to act professional. I took her to the diner. We had coffee and a bite to eat. Surprisingly, we never talked about work once. We completely lost track of the time and ended up talking and yes bickering a bit too all afternoon.

Day fourteen. After much convincing, she accepted our movie date. She complained about the inaccuracies, but told me she loved the company before she kissed me goodnight.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I left her apartment that night.

Day sixty-seven. I had been on assignment for a week. At seven, that evening I found myself driving towards my girlfriend's place instead of my own. I had called her that morning to tell her I'd be back late and would pick her up for lunch tomorrow.

I had to bite back telling her I loved her afraid of her reaction. I remember raising my hand and knocking on the door. She didn't answer so I used my key. I opened the door quietly in case she was sleeping.

In the living room was where I found her. She was wearing a sweatshirt of mine and her hair was up loosely. Bones' head lay resting on her arm. She had left the discovery channel on low and she looked beat.

Flashback, day 67:

Brennan slightly turned her head at the soft sound. There stood her boyfriend of two months. He'd been gone a week and man had she missed him.

"Hey Bones."

"Hi. You just get back?"

"Uh, yeah I wanted to see you."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad. Come sit with me?" _he'd missed me._

She moved over slightly so he could sit down beside her.

"Missed you." He mumbled against her lips a second before kissing her.

She kissed him back, then moved against his side and laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Brennan made a decision. She sat back up and looked directly at Booth.

"Booth?"

He looked at her and saw something different in her eyes. "hm?"

Brennan put a hand on his cheek softly and whispered to him .

"I love you."

That's when he knew this was right where he needed to be.

End flashback.

Day one hundred and sixteen. Bones was sitting with me on the steps of the Lincoln memorial. It was dark, the sky was bright with the stars. I had something to tell her or ask her if you prefer and this is right when I was going to do it.

Flashback day 116

"Booth, it's late let's go home."

"I love you."

"I love you, too…" where was he going with this line of conversation Brennan thought.

"What are you doing for the rest of my life?"

"Booth are you-"

She never want ed to get married. It wasn't for her. For some reason she couldn't comprehend she wasn't going to tell him no.

"Marry me, Bones"

"I will"

End flashback

I couldn't belied that she'd said yes. Bones is everything.

Day one hundred and eighty nine. That was probably the worst day there was in this little timeline.

I'd been in a bad mood that day which originated at work. Taking it out on my fiancé not the best idea. She gave me a small bruise on my forehead for it too. Not that I'm complaining it could have been bigger or worse.

I know what you're thinking but you're wrong she didn't hit me. She should have though.

She threw her engagement ring at me instead. Then, I'd heard the echo of our apartment door slamming. I knew I had been wrong and I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride. I figured she'd be home in an hour or two. Even sorry she threw the ring at my head.

Not a chance. I can't believe how wrong I was.

Around midnight when I was laying alone in our bed, I was finally scared. What if she wasn't coming back? So I did the logical thing. I grabbed my keys and went to the lab to find out.

I saw her in her office. She was sitting at her desk. She was staring absentmindedly across the room. Her hair had been pulled back, and her face was red with tear stains. I thought that's what I had done to her and felt like a complete jackass. When she finally noticed and looked at me her expression was so sad and defeated. The bright blue eyes were gone and replaced by the distant partner from when they first started working together.

He hadn't seen her in a long time.

Flashback day 189

"What are you doing here?" _just leave._

"I love you Bones."

_Oh, priceless. _"No, you don't." she told him exasperated.

"I know there is no excuse good enough to tell you to change what I said. I yelled at you"

"Yes I was there." She remarked dryly cutting him off.

"Regardless," he started again. "You didn't deserve that. Especially not from me. Don't you dare think for a second that I don't love you because I do. I love you with everything that I am. You're the best part of every day I get to wake up. Taking you to lunch. Seeing you when I come home from work. Going to sleep with you at night. You're my world, and I know to you that isn't logical but neither was yelling at you."

Truth be told she still wanted to deck him quite a few times. She refrained from doing so though. She wanted so badly to walk away, but she couldn't. would it always be like this? Would they fight like this when they were married? But more importantly would she be expected to forgive him just like that if he hurt her with his words once more? The words he used could could cut deep as she had recently learned.

No, she dint want that for her life.

"What took you so long to come here? You knew exactly where I was."

"I…I just didn't want to admit I was wrong or more importantly that I had hurt you."

He went to put a hand on her cheek at the last part, but she turned away with tears in her eyes once more.

"I can't marry you."

His heart must have stopped. She was leaving him. He'd really fucked up this time. What would he do without her?

"…at least not like this."

Of course Bones being well…Bones did not elaborate on her statement. He took a risk not many would with her. He gently grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him. He looked right in her eyes now. He needed the reason.

"Like what Bones?"

"Fighting. Not disagreements we have at work those are no problem. The personal fights we have are verbally harsh. Saying things we don't mean just to hurt the other. I can't do it Booth. I'm not strong enough to take insults from you of all people when you're angry at me."

Oh that he thought. He touched a hand to her cheek gently.

"It wouldn't be like that," he promised in a whisper. "I saw the way I tore you up tonight and I cant allow that to happen again. I need you with me always."

End flashback

Day four hundred and eighty two. I remember this day fondly. One of the best. I was standing in the back of a church. Parker was standing on a chair fixing my tux while I fixed his.

We'd had a simple wedding. When Bones said I do she looked beautiful, and I felt complete. If Bones and Parker were all I ever had then I was alright with that. I had a gorgeous wife and a wonderful son.

What could be better?

Day seven hundred and sixty one. Well this day was better.

It was a Saturday at home with Bones and Parker. We were watching a movie when it happened. Then five grueling hours later she handed me our son. I stood in her room at her bedside with our eight year old Parker, and our newborn son, Jacob. The bluest eyes I'd ever seen on that boy.

Of course Bones said all babies had blue eyes when they were born. So I just kissed her and agreed. At least that way I didn't get a lecture.

Back to the present , now as I relax in her office at our home and think about some of those things make me smile.

"Daddy!" screamed Jacob with the drama only a five year old could muster.

"Jake whats wrong?"

"I can't find…um…" a door closes softly in the distance. Jacob immediately brightened.

"Mommy's home…and I forgot!"

Booth just loved laughing at Jacob's lack of interest in things once Bones got home from work.

"Jake where's Daddy?"

Uh-oh. Jake don't say mommy's office Booth could only hope.

"Your office." He distantly heard the boy say with a giggle.

Booth had failed to run out before she entered and caught him.

"what are you doing in my office?" said Brennan a smile tugging at her lips at catching her husband lost in thought in her space. "Nothing Bones."

"I see that." She said walking towards him at her desk. "Feet off my desk, Booth"

He got up and met her halfway in the center of the room. "Bones, I love you."

She captured his lips with her then pulled back slightly and spoke against his mouth "I love you, too."

He pulled her in for deeper kiss while thanking God for this woman in his life.


End file.
